


I Love to Hate You

by Cgphilli



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: #Gore, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgphilli/pseuds/Cgphilli
Summary: Events after The End part 2. Plus some TomTord.





	1. Chapter 1

Paul and Patryk sat in the car, driving way faster than the speed limit but it didn’t matter, they were heading to the Red Army Base with their leader in the backseat. Tord sat in the back holding his now bandaged arm, “Damnit…” he said under his breath, Paul looked over the seat checking on his leader, gashes covered his right side, his eye obviously cut up and being forced closed by Tord. Even though his arm was bandaged to stop the bleeding, Tord still couldn’t feel his arm, he could feel himself move his fingers, but his fingers didn’t even twitch. Once at the base, Paul and Patryk quickly helped Tord out of the car leading him inside the medical bay. “Can you...feel your arm?” the taller man said, staring at Paul and Tord with a worried expression. “I can’t move it...what do you expect?” Tord stated. 

Once in the medical bay they sat Tord down on a metal table where he ran his fingers through his hair, stressed over the events that had previously happened. Tord growled to himself as he thought of the taller man who had caused his injury. Tom was to blame. Tord had always hated Tom and his other housemates knew it, the two never got along, though it was strange, Tord felt attraction towards the man. Tord had never told anyone about his ‘small crush’ that had turned into him jerking off into Tom’s hoodies when alone. Even after he left the three, he secretly brought one of Tom’s hoodies with him, for some reason this man he hated gave him so much pleasure, it sickened him. “Sir?” a voice snapped him out of his thoughts, it was Paul, he had put out his cigarette which was a clear sign something serious was about to happen. Tord just looked at the two, his grey eye almost seeming to glow in the dark room, “What is it?” he asked. Paul and Patryk walked over to him, both seeming a bit anxious, “We’ve decided that the best action to take would be to amputate the arm,” said Patryk, “of course it’s up to you though.” Tord just sighed and laid down on his back, “Let’s get this over with.” 

Paul moved Tord’s arm outwards so that he could easily get to it, meanwhile Patryk grabbed a rag and some numbing medicine. “Just bite down on this and try to power through it,” Patryk stated as he handed Tord the rag. Tord bit down on the rag and nodded to Paul as Patryk got done numbing Tord’s arm. Paul let out a shaky breath and grabbed the saw from the table. It wasn’t long before muffled screams were heard from the medical bay, some soldiers trying to check it out only to be stopped by Patryk. It took almost 20 minutes before the screaming stopped and Paul sat there, shaking with Tord’s blood on his face and hands. Patryk put a hand on Paul’s shoulder trying to call the man down. 

Tord was conscious but only barely, his vision was blurred and everything he heard was echoed, as though he was underwater. Patryk took Tord’s now unattached limb and left the room to go dispose of it, Paul was left to deal with Tord who now had about 3 towels keeping him from bleeding too much. “How are you feeling?” Paul asked not really expecting a verbal answer, “I just got my fucking arm cut off.” the shorter man replied, his voice slurred and quiet. Paul just shrugged off his leader’s answer and praised him for powering through the amputation. Later on after Tord was fixed up with a new robotic arm to replace his old one, he sat in his office moving his metallic fingers and testing out his new arm. He looked like a mess, dried blood all over him, robotic arm that he was still trying to figure out, eyepatch, Paul and Patryk said it made him look badass but it just made him feel weak. These injuries were caused by his stupidity, he was blinded with the love of his mortal enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 2 is so short.

It had been about 3 days since the incident and Tord paced around his bedroom within the facility, of course it wasn’t like what he had at Edd’s place, but it was livable, with a mattress and some things here and there, mostly different types of guns. Tord sat down on the bed scanning his eyes around the room, he was alone in the facility besides some soldiers who had the job of cleaning up. Tord stood up, becoming cold, “One of them must have touched the thermostat,” he thought to himself as he walked over to his closet, he opened it rummaging through different uniforms looking for something not formal. He paused for a moment as he noticed something that stood out in the closest, a blue hoodie. Tord quickly took it from the closet, “I thought I got rid of this!” he thought, panicking a bit at the fact he still had the stolen hoodie of his rival covered in dried cum stains. Tord stood there contemplating whether he should get rid of it or keep it for a later time. Suddenly the scent of alcohol and smoke hit Tord like a train, he turned a dark red trying to ignore the still strong smell of Tom. He couldn’t help it, he shoved his face in the fabric and took a long sniff of it. Tord felt himself harden in his pants and took the hoodie over to his mattress where he took another whiff and quickly rid himself of the pants keeping his erection hidden, he rubbed himself through his boxers moaning slightly. 

Tord hated himself for doing this, he sat there pleasing himself to his rival’s hoodie. It sickened him. He finished, sitting there in his now soaked boxers when there was a knock at his bedroom door, “Sir? Are you in there?” a soldier spoke from outside. Tord quickly dressed himself and opened the door, “What is it, Comrade?” he said down to the shorter, pink haired soldier, “Patryk and Paul have returned with their report, they requested you speak with them,” he spoke. Tord nodded and went out to speak with his most trusted soldiers. They had given their usual report, nothing out of the ordinary so Tord returned to his room to think.

Tord decided to block every memory of Tom from his head, he began feeling no emotion to the name, or rather any emotion at all. He’d become a shell of his former self as days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. He’d left behind every memory of his so called friends behind, even having his army call him RL instead of ‘Sir’ or ‘Leader Tord’. He was an entirely new person, his face that was once cut up and scabbed now scarred permanently, his arm replaced with a bright piece of machinery, and his eyes that had once been a beautiful grey now tainted with a tint of red, his eyepatch upgrading from a measly bandage to a black eyepatch that was secured tightly around his head. This was not Tord anymore. This was Red Leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT IM SO SORRY

Tord sat shotgun in an armoured truck with a soldier driving, he and this soldier along with two others were heading to a secret warehouse not many knew of, they were planning on trading a man for some very powerful weapons Tord needed for his project. Once at the building Tord and the three soldiers walked inside meeting gaze of two eyes in the darkness of the warehouse, “You RL?” the voice said, Tord moved his gun to his back, “ That would be me,” he said. They were both silent as one of the soldiers rummaged through a bag and pulled out 400 pounds. The man within the darkness smirked, “You know this type of technology can get you in a lot of trouble,” Tord stood up straight, facing the shadowy man, “What if I like trouble?” the norwegian said with a smirk, his soldiers pulling out their guns. “You’re not as dumb as I thought you’d be,” the man said before multiple people walked out of the shadows surrounding the communists. Some of the officers took Tord’s soldiers in cuffs, see Tord wasn’t exactly an innocent man, he had killed innocent people to get where he was, and he was smart, almost too smart. “Ridgewell, take him to the chief,” said the man in the darkness. Suddenly a tall built man walked out of the group, he had a mask on his face, goggles with neon green lights to show his expression, he wore a black tie and vest over a blue long sleeved shirt, he held a gun in his right hand as he cuffed Tord with his left. Tord was walked outside by the man in goggles, “Red Leader, you are charged with serial manslaughter, crimes against the people, rebellion against the authority, and creation of a communist army with intention of creating a super weapon,” the man spoke, almost reading off a list in his head. Tord recognized that voice, he couldn’t put his finger on it before it hit him. The smell of alcohol and smoke that made him turn a shade of pink. It couldn’t be him, there was no way, and if it was why hasn’t he recognized Tord? He hadn’t thought about this man in over 4 years, he’d been suppressing all his emotions just to avoid the thought of this very man. “Heh, don’t even remember me, do you?” the Norse said with a cocky tone, “Excuse me?” said the Brit with a confused sound in his voice. Tord thought for a moment of what would make Tom remember him, then it hit him, “Classic stupid Tom, can’t tell your old friend from a criminal, huh?”

Tom let go of Tord as his eyes widened, “No fucking way…” he said to himself. Tord took the opportunity and spun around making Tom drop to the ground in shock, “I guess we’ve both changed quite a bit, haven't we?” Tord said as he broke the chain of his handcuffs. Tom grabbed his gun and pointed it at Tord, “I’ll shoot,” he said, Tord narrowed his eyes at Tom, “You won’t,” he said. “I already thought I killed you once, I can do it for real this time!” Tom exclaimed shaking slightly knowing when it came down to it, Tord could kick his ass. “You know, Thomas, you’ve caused me a lot of hell since we began living together, we acted as though we could kill each other at any moment but then we also cared about each other, or so I thought,” Tord said, stepping forward a bit, “You tried to kill me after everything I did for you.” Tom lowered his gun slightly, “Why are you saying this now?” he spoke. Tord crouched down to be eye level with Tom, “For eight years I hated myself because part of me wanted you dead while the other part of me wanted to be the only thing you ever loved,” Tord gritted his teeth, he’s only ever cried in front of Edd and he wasn’t going to let himself do it in front of Tom, “I wanted nothing more than to be in your arms and for you to say that you loved me.” Tom dropped his gun and sat up a bit, “But I never got that, all I got was hatred and rivalry, I loved you Tom and after you almost killed me I shut down all of my emotions, I promised myself I’d never let anyone hurt me like that again,” Tord finished, accidently letting a single tear run down his cheek as he looked at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom, who was still in a slight state of shock, moved closer to Tord and put a hand on his cheek. Tord jumped slightly at the touch and looked at Tom. “‘Sorry’ can’t describe how bad I feel about what I did,” Tom stated, “I thought I had killed you, Edd and Matt did also, I let anger and frustration over come me, I made a stupid mistake.” Tord had tears running down his cheek, not trying to hold back anymore, he knew Tom was sorry, he knew that what he had tried to do was dumb and he regretted every moment of it. Tord heard Tom take a shaky breath and if it weren’t for the visor, Tom would be crying also. “Look, I know that we didn’t get along very much, I was always such a dick to you just because I didn’t know how to control my emotions,” Tom said choking on his words a bit. Tord blushed, “I think this was way overdue,” he stated as he pulled the taller man into a kiss. Tom took a moment before relaxing and kissing back. “Come on, you’re coming home with me,” Tom stated, standing up and helping the Norse stand. “Tom, I’m wanted in towns all over Europe, how the hell are you going to pull this off without people finding out and killing you?” Tord asked, Tom walked over to his car and pulled out what looked to be a ray gun. Tord looked at it for a moment, “Is that my memory eraser gun?” Tord asked as Tom smirked in response. 

Tom parked his car outside of the house and exited it. Tord sat there, worried he may not be given the warmest welcome back. “Come on, Commie,” Tom said, Tord cringed at the nickname and got out of the car. Once at the door Tom opened it to Edd standing there with a disappointed look, “Tom, I get you have a job and all but don’t leave the house without warning, you scared the living hell out of Matt and I!” he said, Tom smiled slightly, “Sorry, I just met up with someone I used to know, I believe you and Matt would like to meet him,” he said. Edd raised an eyebrow before Tom grabbed Tord’s arm and dragged him into Edd’s view. Tord and Edd met direct eye contact and Tord began shaking slightly from anxiety. “Tom, may I speak to you in the kitchen?” Edd spoke, not moving his eyes off Tord. Tom agreed and left with Edd to the kitchen while Tord stood there waiting. 

Edd stopped in the kitchen and took a cola out of the fridge before turning to Tom, “Where the hell did you find him?” he asked, Tom sat down in a chair at the dining table, “While on a job, one of our men went undercover and tried to trade illegal weaponry with him, it was then that I was supposed to arrest him,” Tom stated. Edd stopped himself from spitting out his cola in shock, “You didn’t arrest him?! And you brought him here?!” Edd exclaimed. Tom moved his arms onto the back of the chair, “Look, you wouldn’t understand it if I told you, so just try and not turn him in,” Tom tried explaining. Edd put his cola on the counter, “This is about your ‘crush’ on him, isn’t it?” Edd asked. Tom blushed bright red before Edd smiled slightly and grabbed his cola, exiting the kitchen and walking back to the door. “Tord, come in,” he said.


End file.
